


relax your mind, take your time on me

by fratboytomlin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboytomlin/pseuds/fratboytomlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry walks in on louis doing the 'grind on me' trend for vine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relax your mind, take your time on me

 

Harry never really knows what to expect when he’s coming home anymore. Whether he’s at work or he’s spending the day at the gym, he always can expect something different when he walks through his front door. This was mostly because his new roommate, Louis, is completely unpredictable, making most of his choices spontaneously and without much thought. It wasn’t that his roommate wasn’t intelligent, he just lacked common sense.

They had only been sharing the flat for about a month, and honestly, it felt like it was a lot longer than that. Harry had just finished his last year at the university a couple streets down, and now that he was on his own, he wanted someone to fill that empty bedroom, and the void of loneliness.

Louis was quite the character, loud and obnoxious, which was the complete opposite of Harry. Louis was a year behind in his studies, graduating from the same university soon. Not so surprisingly, Louis was looking for a place to stay after he got kicked out of the dorms for his reckless behavior. This probably should have been the first warning sign that his new roommate would be somewhat erratic, but that thought completely flew over Harry’s head at the time.

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t enjoy having Louis as a roommate, because he really, truly did, it was just the fact that Louis was extremely unforeseeable. His actions usually caused a dent in Harry’s already-starving paycheck, to which Louis would butter Harry up with paying the cost for dinner and whatnot. Harry distinctly remembers the last stunt he pulled, involving marshmallows, a Barbie doll, and a blow torch (he didn’t even want to know) which resulted in a hole in his couch. Of course, Louis offered to pay for the new couch, but Harry insisted on paying for it himself.

So when Harry unlocked the door to his flat to hear loud, strange music playing upstairs, he was concerned. A sense of fear and somewhat anger flashed through his body, Harry tossing his keys at the coffee table and trudging up the stairs. The music got louder as Harry walked down the hallway towards the office, a song that he had sworn he’d heard once or twice. Harry stopped outside the door, hesitating to open the door. In all honesty, he was pretty scared to see what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

A bang and a grunt came from the inside of the office, making Harry’s blood pump faster. The music stopped, Louis cursing under his breath and starting to play it again. Harry pressed his ear up to the door to try and here what on earth he was doing in there, but only heard a couple thuds and another aggravated scream.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Harry slightly cracked the door, Louis not even noticing his presence. To Harry, it didn’t look like he was getting into too much trouble, all of his furniture still intact and the office still looking as neat as when Louis cleaned it to make up for the fact that he had skateboarded into Harry’s china cabinet.

Louis is still in his sweatpants and t-shirt from the night before, his hip cocked out to the right as he does something on Harry’s iPad. Louis clicks his tongue as he finishes whatever he’s doing and places the iPad somewhere else, clicking on something on the computer. The music starts up again, Louis rolling his head backwards in an attempt to stretch it out.

Harry now recognizes what Louis is doing, holding his hand over his mouth to keep his gasp inaudible. He watched as Louis waited for the chorus of the song, Louis mimicking what Harry had seen several other guys his age do on an app called Vine.

Louis, his totally insane and radical roommate, was doing the ‘Grind on Me’ trend for Vine.

And he was owning it.

Harry watched (in a totally not creepy way, mind you) the way that Louis rolled his torso down to the ground, catching himself on the ground with his hands, and swiveling his bum down until his feet touched the ground. Unknowingly, Harry’s grasp loosened on the door and it slowly opened, revealing Harry standing there, jaw slack and a tent forming in his basketball shorts, scaring Louis half to death.

“Ohmygodwhatthefuck.” Louis yelled quickly, all of his words running together. His blood pumping in his ears as he rushed to the iPad to stop recording, and to turn down the music that was blaring through the computer speakers.

“Um, I didn’t see anything. I just got here.” Harry lies, stifling a laugh. Louis sees right through this, closing his eyes and rubbing his forefingers against his temples. It was silent for a few minutes, Harry awkwardly lingering in the doorway, trying to hide the erection that was growing underneath his shorts. Louis looked up at Harry, making eye contact for the first time in five minutes, his eyes slowly wandering down south.

Harry notices this, stuttering out, “I-uh, need to go take care of something.”

“Wait,” Louis says quickly, piquing his eyebrow up and a smirk forming on his face, “Why don’t you stay?”

“Because, well, I…” Harry starts, tensing up as Louis gets closer.

“You what?” Louis asks, his voice intimidating to Harry, “Is that,” Louis glanced down again at Harry’s erection, “What you need to take care of?”

Turning a scarlet red color, Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his joggers. He made eye contact with Louis for the first time since he had seen the…incident, and he looked surprisingly amused. Harry went to speak again, but the hand now resting on the waistband of his pants replaced his words with a moan. Harry closed his eyes, trying to restrain himself from giving into Louis' touch anymore, but he didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Louis, please." Harry choked out, and he wasn't even sure what he meant by it.

"Please what?" Louis responded, answering Harry's own question. Harry opened his eyes, sickened by the satisfied smirk on Louis' face.

"I-I don't-"

"This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?" Louis interrupted, trailing his fingers down the waistband of Harry's shorts, "I knew there was a deeper reason behind why you haven't kicked me out yet. You like me."

Harry's eyes widen, and he swears he can _hear_ the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "Why do you say that?"

Louis taps his chin with his free hand, "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that anyone in their right mind would kick out their roommate who burnt a hole in their couch," Louis wraps his hand around the outline of Harry's cock in his shorts, "And that also ruined all of their fine china," Harry groans as Louis begins to palm him his erection, "And broke the office chair."

"You broke my office chair?!" Harry says, his voice cracking.

"That's not the point of the matter right now," Louis shushes him, "And the fact that you changed the subject over an office chair just proves that you like me."

But did Harry like him? Because at this point, he wasn't sure. Obviously, Harry didn't dislike him and sure, he liked Louis as a friend, but was there something deeper that he wasn't admitting?

"What if I did?" Harry asks.

"Then you'd admit to enjoying this right now, and you'd probably want more." Louis says, still touching Harry through the fabric of his shorts.

Harry gives up, exhaling loudly and looking straight into Louis' eyes, "Then fuck me."

Louis was taken aback broad by Harry's statement, stopping his hand movements, "What?"

"If you're not all talk like you're playing it up to be," Harry says cockily, "Then show me what you got, big boy."

Louis stands back and scoffs, but a split second later, he's firmly pressing his lips onto Harry's. It's awkward at first, a clash of teeth and uncomfortable nose bumps, but it still works out. Louis is the dominant one in the kiss, which is strange because he's standing on his tip toes just to reach Harry's lips.

It's all a sloppy mess of hands and tongues and small kisses before Louis pulled back, reattaching his lips to the angle of Harry's jaw.

"You've been wanting this since day one, you might as well admit it now," Louis said, his voice muffled from being attached to Harry's bruising flesh.

Harry hums in response, resting his hands on Louis' hips and jerking Louis closer to him, "Want you, Lou."

"'Course you do, been wanting me to fuck you since day one." Louis responds, nipping lightly at Harry's purpling skin.

Not even being able to respond, Harry let himself relax into the motions. He was a hundred percent sure he would regret this the next morning, and probably every morning after that, but he really didn't care at this point in time. If he turned back now, it would probably make things very uncomfortable between the two of them, so what more could a quick shag hurt? Plus there was the possibility that they could turn into something more...

Harry mentally shook his head after that thought, clearing his mind and focusing only on his extremely attractive roommate that was now fussing with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm gonna need some of your help if you want this goddamn shirt off." Louis demands, Harry coming back to his senses and lifting his arms up in the air, allowing Louis to remove his shirt from his torso in one quick movement. Louis removes his own shirt, leaving the both of them shirtless, but it was still too much clothing.

Louis steps back, tugging his sweatpants off with his thumb, "Would you like me to fuck you in your joggers or...?"

"If you don't stop being such a tosser, maybe I won't let you fuck me at all." Harry responds, removing his own pants and tossing them aside.

Once they're both nude, Louis lunges at Harry again, kissing him roughly on the mouth and knocking them both to the ground.

"Could of given me a warning." Harry huffs out, trying to regain his breath.

"No time for warnings." Louis replies, straddling Harry at the waist so both of his knees are opposite of each other on the carpet. He leans down onto Harry, snogging him fully on the mouth again, his cock rubbing on Harry's stomach.

Impatiently, Harry wraps his fingers around Louis' cock and begins to jerk him off, making Louis moan in surprise. After a couple minutes, Louis rests his hand over Harry's, "I'm not coming yet, stop."

Harry relaxes his wrist, lacing his fingers along the length of Louis' cock and making him shiver.

"Do you have anything?" Louis asks.

Harry nods in response, "Get offa me so I can go get it."

Louis obeys, lifting himself off of Harry and sitting cross-legged on the floor. Louis eyes Harry was he walks to the closet in the office, loudly searching through a drawer inside of it. He comes back with a bottle of lube, handing it to Louis and laying back onto the carpeted floor.

"You keep lube in your office?" Louis asks, not sure if he found that odd or not.

Harry puts his hands behind his head, "I was in college once too."

Louis laughs, shrugging and deciding not to ask any more questions. He uncaps the tube, squeezing the cool liquid out onto three of his fingers. Louis spreads Harry's legs apart, licking his lips at the sight before pushing a digit in without warning. Harry's breath hitches at the feeling inside of him, it had been a while since he was last fucked.

"Jesus christ, you're so tight." Louis announces, pumping his finger in and out of Harry's walls. Harry let's out a content sigh, his body tensing up around Louis' fingers. Harry let's out a distressed whine was Louis adds in his other two fingers, spreading them open and curling them inward. He intentionally brushes his fingertips across Harry's prostate, making his breathing become sporadic.

"Feels good, doesn't it? You like my fingers inside of you?" Louis asks, bumping into Harry's sweet spot as he says this.

Harry groans in response, circling himself onto the carpeted floor to get a deeper feel of Louis' fingers inside of him. "Need your cock, Lou." Harry whines, rolling his head back.

"I know, baby, I'll take care of you." Louis assures, pulling his fingers out. Louis picks up the bottle of lube again, getting his fingers wet with the substance again and spreading it onto his cock. Pumping himself a few times, Louis repositions himself over Harry's quaking body.

Teasingly, Louis only puts the head of his cock inside of Harry, making him let out a frustrated cry.

"Louis, please..." Harry begs, his body trembling underneath Louis.

Not wanting to make him wait any longer, Louis pushes his full length into Harry's puckered hole. Louis presses his fingers into Harry's hips to keep his balance, positive that they'd leave a bruise there tomorrow. Louis catches Harry's gaze while he's full inside of him, his eyes wide and pleading, supported by the image of his curls matted to his forehead and his swollen lips catching breaths, begging to be kissed.

Harry's arms are shaking beneath him as he props himself up on his elbows, his legs wrapping themselves around Louis. Harry's legs are open so wide that Louis can't help but smirk at the sight, knowing that it's all for him. Louis drags out of Harry a couple inches before slamming himself back into him, Harry's body rubbing against the carpet with each thrust.

This was all making it difficult for Harry to think, Louis' thrusts gradually increasing in speed. Harry scrambles, searching for something, anything, to grab a hold of. At first, he's gripping the threads of the carpet so tightly that his knuckles turn white, but then he's reaching for his own cock to fill the empty void of friction.

Louis removes one of his hands from Harry's sides and slaps his hand away from his cock, grabbing it himself and pumping it, "Let me take care of that for you."

Harry shuts his eyes tightly because it's all too much for him, especially when Louis begins bumping into his prostate and making Harry wail. Satisfied, Louis quickens his pace and before he knows it, Harry is coming into his hand and exhaling heavily in ecstasy.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Harry mutters out, feeling himself unravel onto Louis and himself. Louis slows down, coming shortly after Harry.

Louis pulls out, come dripping out of Harry's hole and onto the carpet below. Harry's breaths and motions are erratic as he regains his composure, his mouth hung open and breaths wheezing out. Louis lays down next to him, not in as bad of a state as Harry, though. Harry looked absolutely wrecked, his face flushed and his forehead covered in sweat. Louis wipes the unruly curls from his face, planting a kiss on his temple.

"How was it?" Louis asks, his voice shaky. Harry tries to gather his thoughts, and, _fuck_ , he couldn't even make out what Louis had even asked him.

Harry can only nod in as an answer, his entire body feeling heavy and spacy.

"Good, that's punishment for you not knocking before entering." Louis says, winking at Harry.

"I guess I'll knock without asking more often." Harry chuckles out, and he _definitely_ would.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @fvckmaliks


End file.
